Enough is Enough
by LoveOwenHarper
Summary: Molly can only take so much before she breaks. Is it a blessing or a curse that Sherlock is there to see it? Need to know whether to continue. Review your suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

"Molly, I need those experiments that I've been working on." Sherlock said, walking into the morgue.

It was unusually empty and quiet. Sherlock looked around for any sign of his pathologist. He heard a sniffle from the corner of the lab. He followed the sound, and found Molly crying. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and was sobbing.

"Molly?" Sherlock asked.

The pathologist looked up at the detective. Her eyes were red-rimmed and filled with tears. Her mascara had run down her face. She quickly stood up and tried to compose yourself.

"Yes, Sherlock, what can I get you?" Molly inquired. She plastered on a fake smile which Sherlock immediately saw through.

"Why were you crying?" He asked.

Molly let out a bitter laugh. "What, you aren't going to deduce it like you usually do?"

Sherlock was shocked. "Molly-"He began.

"No. Go on. You do it any other day. Tell me all about my problems. Tell me all the things Molly Hooper has done that doesn't suit your satisfaction. What did I do wrong today?" Molly took a breath after her outburst.

Sherlock felt a physical blow from her words. Did he really treat her like that? Since when did he care about Molly's feelings? He decided he didn't mind the strange feeling her received around Molly.

"I'm serious, Molly. What is bothering you?" He asked.

"I can't take it anymore. The secrets are becoming unbearable. I could lose my job if they are found out. I submit to your every request. It is tiring. I'm drained physically and emotionally. Sherlock, I'm not sure I can do this anymore." Molly cried.

Sherlock felt bad for Molly. She had been carrying the burden of his fake death for two years. She had not been allowed to tell anyone. She put her job on the line for him. That showed how deep her care and devotion was for him.

"And the guilt is the worst part, you know? When you were dead to the world, I had to look John in the eye and say you were dead. Same with Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, and I hated it. I'm being suspected because I was the one that signed your death certificate and performed the autopsy. I still can't look at John without feeling horrible." Molly continued.

"Why haven't you said anything to me about it?" Sherlock asked.

Molly looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"Are you serious?" She inquired.

"What?"

"Talk to you about feelings. Talk to you, who criticizes how I live my life. All of my life choices, such as boyfriends, cosmetics, clothes, it's what you do. Feelings are not your area." Molly said. Sherlock had moved closer to Molly. She didn't realize how close they were.

"Although everything you said is true, I did tell you I cared about you the most. You remember that don't you?" Sherlock said.

"Yes, but I thought you were just saying that to get me to help you stop Moriarty." Molly replied.

"No. I meant it. Molly, I care for John and Mrs. Hudson on a certain level. Whereas with you, I feel something else. You are and always will be my pathologist." Sherlock said.

"What are you saying?" Molly asked.

"I really like you, Molly. Like, as in, I want a relationship with you." Sherlock answered.

"How can I say no to that? Just promise me this is not a joke, and that you are taking this seriously. When in a relationship, you can't get bored all of a sudden." Molly replied.

"I'll go one step further." Sherlock said.

"Oh yeah?" Molly breathlessly asked.

"Yeah." Sherlock leaned down and captured Molly's lips in a kiss. She was shocked at first, but responded quickly.

The doors to the lab opened.

"Sherlock, you have been gone ages." John stopped when he saw Sherlock and Molly full on snogging.

The two pulled apart. Molly let out a squeak of embarrassment. Sherlock smirked before turning to face John.

"Yes, John, I'm coming. Good day, Molly." Sherlock said.

"Bye, Sherlock. Bye, John." Molly said with a blush on her cheeks.

Sherlock and John walked down the hallway. Sherlock with a serious expression and John grinning like an idiot.

"So, you and Molly, eh?" John asked.

"Shut up, John." Sherlock said.

end


	2. Chapter 2

Molly was on cloud nine when she got home. Sherlock liked her. It was her dream coming true. Molly Hooper had snagged_ the_ Sherlock Holmes.

She changed into her pajamas and flopped onto the couch. Toby jumped up onto her lap.

"Hey, Toby. You will never believe what happened to me today." She said.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sherlock was pacing crazily around the flat. John just shook his head at the detective.

"John, I don't know what I'm doing." He said.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific." John replied.

"How can I be more specific? I just told you that I don't know what I'm doing." Sherlock said.

"You don't know what you are doing about what exactly? A case, about Anderson, that kind of specific." John elaborated.

"About Molly. I don't know how to do relationships." Sherlock said.

"Let me give you some advice." John said.

"John, you have been in and out of relationships. Do you really think you are the person to give relationship advice?"

"Who else do you have?" John asked.

"Fair enough. Speak but don't be boring." Sherlock complied.

"Okay, you want to make Molly feel special. Compliment her on how she looks. Don't go overboard with the deductions. There are some things you should keep quiet about." John explained.

"Don't be rude. Got it." Sherlock said.

"Take her out on a date. Make it special for her. Be romantic."

"John?"

"Yes, Sherlock?"

"I don't know how to be romantic."

"Did you delete that from your mind palace too?"

"Yes."

"Flowers and candles are romantic. Dinner is romantic. You get the gist." John said.

Sherlock pulled out his phone and sent a text to Molly.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Molly's phone chimed and she picked it up.

_Baker St. Tomorrow at 7. Dress nice.-SH_


	3. Chapter 3

Molly was in her room trying to choose what to wear. She'd had butterflies in her stomach all day. She was going on a date with Sherlock.

There was a pink dress on the bed next to the one from Christmas, and a red dress. She decided on the pink one with the glitter on it. Molly let her hair fall in soft curls down her back and did very light makeup.

She was putting the finishing touches on her lipstick when she heard a voice.

"You didn't have to get all dressed up for me."

The voice was chilling but familiar. Whoever the person was, was hidden by a shadow. Her room didn't have the best lighting.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"You don't remember me, Molly? I'm hurt. Office romance." The man said. "Ring any bells?"

Molly turned around. "Jim? What are you doing here? I thought you were dead."

"What? You think Sherlock can fake his death, but I can't fake mine? Like I've said before. Nobody ever gets to me and no one ever will." Jim said.

"That doesn't explain what you want with me." Molly said.

"You are just my insurance policy, or should I say, bait." He replied.

"What are you saying?"

"I need to get to Sherlock, and the best way to do that is through you."

He grabbed her and tried to drag her out of the room. She kicked and screamed, knocking things over in the process.

"Let's speed this up, shall we?" Jim injected her with a sedative. "That wasn't so bad now was it?"

He shot a text through Molly's phone.

_Come and play if you can find me. Your pathologist's life depends on it.-JM_


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock was impatiently waiting for seven to arrive so he could surprise Molly. John had to keep him from leaving to go drag her there. Sherlock's phone went off.

"What if it's Molly? What if she's saying she doesn't want to come?" Sherlock asked.

"Just check your phone and stop stressing." John said.

_Come and play if you can find me. Your pathologist's life depends on it.-JM_

Sherlock stared in shock at his phone.

"Sherlock, what is it?" John asked concerned.

Sherlock's hand clenched into a fist at his side. "Moriarty."

John spoke with a confused expression. "What are you talking about? You said Moriarty was dead."

"Apparently, I'm not the only one who faked their death. Moriarty did too, and he's got Molly." Sherlock said. "You call Lestrade. I have a more important call to make."

"On it. Sherlock, don't freak out. Try to stay calm." John said.

"I won't." He dialed his phone. "Mycroft."

"Yes, Sherlock? How can I help you?" Mycroft asked over the phone.

"Moriarty is not dead. He's taken Molly, and I don't know where they are." Sherlock said.

"Give me some time and I'll locate them for you. Does she have her phone?" Mycroft asked.

"Moriarty has it. He texted me from it." Sherlock replied.

"I will track her phone and text you the details." Mycroft said.

"Okay. Be quick." Sherlock hung up.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Molly woke up in a dark room. She attempted to move her hands, but they were tied to the chair. Her feet were in the same predicament. She struggled against her bonds.

"Do that as much as you want, but it won't do you any good." Moriarty said as he walked in. "I hope you are pleased with your accommodations."

"He'll come. When he does, you will be sorry." Molly spat.

"Oh don't hurt my feelings, Molly. I'm sure Sherlock is coming for you. That's the point." Moriarty replied.

"Why are you doing this to me? I don't count to him. Why do you think I am the best bait?" Molly asked.

"Because I have had you under surveillance. That kiss in the morgue must mean you count a tiny bit." Moriarty showed her with two fingers about an inch apart. "A little tiny bit."

"I hope you rot in hell!" Molly yelled.

Moriarty slapped her on one side then the next. Molly stared at him defiantly. She was not going to cry in front of him.

"Trying to be courageous are we? I can fix that quickly." Moriarty said. He began punching her in the face. Molly finally cried out.

"Stop! Please!" She pleaded.

"Since you said please, I'll wait until Sherlock gets here to finish with you." Moriarty walked out of the room.

Molly assessed her injuries. More than likely, she had a black eye and some major bruising. Nothing too bad, yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock's phone rang and he answered immediately.

"Mycroft, tell me you've got something."

"We've been able to track the car from Miss Hooper's flat to a warehouse out in east side of London. I can send some of my men out if you need it." Mycroft replied.

"I'll go after her. Too many people may cause Moriarty to do something drastic." Sherlock hung up.

"Did he find anything?" John asked.

"Yes. We know where she is. Grab your gun. We may need it." Sherlock said.

"Okay. Go get a cab." John replied.

The two men ran out to a cab and drove towards the warehouse.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Molly had managed to fall asleep in the chair, but was woken from her dreamless sleep by Moriarty.

"It appears your little boyfriend is on his way to get you." He said.

"And you know as well as I do that he will win." Molly snapped.

Moriarty chuckled. "If he can outsmart my little game."

"Just don't hurt him. Leave Sherlock alone." Molly pleaded.

"What's the fun in that?"

"If you hurt him too bad, you won't have a consulting detective to play with. I don't see how you call it a game when you clearly lose." Molly said.

Moriarty slapped her. "You really need to learn when to shut up."

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sherlock ran into the warehouse. He heard a scream from one of the rooms. It sounded like Molly, but when he entered the room, it was empty.

A light came on in the adjoining room. Molly was tied to the chair.

"Molly!" Sherlock yelled.

He gasped at her face. It was bruised and bleeding. Moriarty walked up to the window.

"I see you fell for my trap." He said.

"If you lay another finger on her, I. Will. Kill. You." Sherlock growled.

"Do tell me how you are going to do that. The glass is 3 inches thick. Nothing can stop me from doing whatever I want with Miss Molly." Moriarty taunted.

He walked over to her and kissed her. Molly tried to pull away to no avail. He finally stood back up.

Sherlock was beyond angry. The rage was running through his veins.

"But that's just the beginning." Moriarty said.

He untied Molly's feet and hands. What he wasn't expecting was for Molly to punch him right in the face. She ran over to the door. Moriarty came at her and threw her to the ground. He kicked her in the stomach multiple times and turned to the window.

"Look, Sherlock. She tried to get clever, but we know that doesn't happen. She's just a pathologist. She's not as special as we are." He said.

Sherlock noticed that while Moriarty was talking, Molly had picked up the rope she had been tied to, and had a plan. 'That's my girl.' He thought. He let a little smirk show on his face.

"What's so amusing?" Moriarty inquired.

"I think you underestimate her." Sherlock said.

Molly kicked Moriarty's feet from under him, causing him to hit the ground. She tied his hands and feet and slapped him.

"I may not have the knowledge or gifts you do, but don't you ever tell me I am just a pathologist!" She shouted and knocked him out.

Molly ran over to the door and opened it. Sherlock grabbed her and held her to him.

"I am so sorry, Molly." He said.

"It's alright. He's finished." Molly replied.

John ran in. "Sherlock, you left us." He saw Molly. "Oh my God. Are you alright?"

"Fine." Molly tried to be reassuring, but passed out. Sherlock picked her up.

John saw the damage done to Moriarty.

"Did you do that?"

"No. Molly did." Sherlock answered.

"Nice."


	6. Chapter 6

Molly woke up in a bright hospital room. She heard snores to her left, and found Sherlock sleeping in the bedside chair. Her hand was gripped firmly in his.

"Sherlock. Wake up." She said.

He opened his eyes slowly. "Molly, how are you feeling?"

"Sore, but other than that, okay." Molly replied. "How long have I been here?"

"Two days." Sherlock answered.

"Okay." She started giggling.

"What is so funny?" Sherlock asked.

"I beat up Jim Moriarty. The consulting criminal." She continued giggling.

"That was impressive. How did you know what to do?"

"The idea came to me. I took down the one person Sherlock Holmes, the consulting detective, could not."

"I think we should take you off the medication. You are getting too cocky." Sherlock teased.

"You just made a joke. Are you okay? Do you need to lie down? I know it hurts the first time." Molly joked.

Sherlock gave a small smile. "Yep. Definitely taking you off the medication."

Molly looked around. "Where is John?"

"I sent him home. Told him I would be fine here." Sherlock replied.

"Sorry I missed the date. I was a little tied up at the time." Molly said.

"Only you would joke about that." Sherlock said.

"Hey, I'm making the best of my situation." Molly replied.

"It was quite amusing watching you take Moriarty down." Sherlock stated.

"I had been waiting for him to cut me loose so I could lump him one."

"Jim Moriarty has been put in prison on maximum security. He won't hurt you again." Sherlock said.

"That's good news. How bad of a shape am I in?" Molly asked.

"The good doctor said you can go home two days after you woke up. By good doctor I mean John." Sherlock answered.

"Okay. Then, I'd like to try for that date again."

"John said you would need to rest for a few weeks before you resume work. You can stay at Baker Street with us." Sherlock offered.

Molly smiled. "I would like that. Flat mates with Sherlock and John. What fun."


End file.
